Question: When $1 - i \sqrt{3}$ is converted to the exponential form $re^{i \theta}$, what is $\theta$?
Solution: We see that
\[1 - i \sqrt{3} = 2 \left( \frac{1}{2} - \frac{\sqrt{3}}{2} i \right) = 2e^{5 \pi i/3},\]so $\theta = \boxed{\frac{5\pi}{3}}$.